


TKGSecretSanta2015

by JadeFowl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFowl/pseuds/JadeFowl





	TKGSecretSanta2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insanitydonewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/gifts).




End file.
